


The New Kid.

by MofetteMofo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/pseuds/MofetteMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds himself lost in emotion once the new kid enters his school.<br/>He's sure he hates him.<br/>...<br/>But does he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins.

**Author's Note:**

> More characters/chapters will be added soon!

"So did you hear about the new kid?" Ray asked as he took his normal seat, between Geoff and Michael.

"Yeah. About a hundred fucking times, I don't really care, it's just a kid, why is it such a big deal just because he's never been here before?" Michael hissed as he took another anger filled bite of his sandwich.

"Goddamn dude, calm down. He might actual be pretty decent." Geoff exclamied, he was always a pretty humble dude, considering he was a Senoir and was picked on relentlessy for hanging out with Sophomores.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Jack asked as he took his place on the other side of Geoff, Jack was an awesome guy, he was also a Senior who took every opportunity to join in on school events, can food drives, charity events, etc. He wasn't picked on as much as Geoff was since everyone appreciated the things he did, not like Geoff gave a shit anyway.

"Oh hey Jack, for godsake don't ask about the new kid, Michael will flip his shit, literally."

"Geoff, shut the fuck up, not in the mood."

"Oh come on, the guy seems nice, he's in my Cinematography class, never would have thought of him as someone who like camera work. He seems pretty shy, can't blame him though, being in a class full of upper classman on the first day in a new Country would be pretty scary to me too." Jack threw in as he pulled out his lunch, he always had bacon. How the hell does he keep it warm?

"Another Country? Well what fucking country did he come from?"

"England, I think at least, he has a pretty heavy accent. Seems pretty smart though, give him a chance, Michael."

"I don't even care! If he talks to me I'm not gonna be a dick, but I'm sure as hell not going out of my way to talk to the fucker, can we change the fucking subject now?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good."

Everyone eats in silence for a few seconds.

"So anyone see the latest Game Of Thrones?"

\-----

After what seemed like a thousand years, Ray finally exited his class to find Michael, who always had a brief conversation with him before next bell.

"Oh hey Michael..What class do you have next?"

"Took you long enough, and Science, you know that, moron."

"Damn, forgot, want me to walk there with you?"

"Nah man, it's fine, you took so god damn long though, I'm gonna be fucking late. Just go to your damn class, I'll see you in Geometry, okay?"

"You don't seem to be in a very good mood today, just thought I'd keep you some company before you tear someones head off."

"I'm fine alright? Just tired, believe me, I won't tear someones head off, you know how hard that will be? I'll try, but won't succeed, I promise, now go to your fucking class, and I'll see you later, Ray."

"Alright, see you later then."

Michael continued to walk down the long hallway, cursing himself and Ray and everyone for that matter under his breath until he reached his classroom and thank god for that, he was going to go insane if he heard one more girl scream at another girl like they haven't seen each other in years. At least the classroom was empty at the moment. He walked over to his desk, slung his backpack over the back of the chair, took his seat and pulled out his phone, he always texted Geoff or Ryan at this bell since they both had pointless classes, Geoff had Study Hall, and Ryan had Gym.

**Contacts; Geoff**

**Me: Hey loser, what's up?**

**  
**Michael typed out his simple message, and stuck his phone back in his pocket in case the teacher came in and waited for a reply, these are the times he's glad he makes it to class early, he gets to text someone, and relax in the peace and quiet till class actually starts.. that is until a loud thump pulls him out of his thoughts and directs his attention to the front of the class where a boy lay on the floor, his books scattered everywhere and the trashcan knocked over.

"Bollocks." The boy states as if he doesn't notice Michael in the back of the class.

Michael is about to just sit there like nothing happened, but his good side gets the best of him and he's not sure why, that side never wins. _' So much for not going out of my way for him..'_  he thinks as he makes his way across the room.

"Are you clumsey or just an idiot?" Michael asks and for some reason hoping he doesn't take that offensive.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here." Michael bends down and starts to help pick up the boy's books. "Yeah, well ya know."  _'Why am I nervous?'_ "Well thank you, everybody seems so nice here." Michael gives a small laugh at that. "Dude, it's your first day, believe me in a few weeks you'll be hiding in every space you can find away from the people here."

Gavin and Michael both stand up and before Michael even gets a chance to look at his face an outstreched hand is in his line of sight.

"Gavin."

Michael slowly streches out his hand and shakes Gavins, and now he can finally see what he looks like. God looks like he never seen a brush in hs life, his hair sticks up every which way, not only that but it also looks like he's never eaten either, although it looks like just his nose itself could feed him for entire year, and all of a sudden he hates this kid, what reason? He doesn't know, but he already knows he wants to be as far away from as he can get.

"...Michael." He replies, hoping he wasn't silent for too long before he said it.. wait, why the fuck would he care? He hates this kid, he wouldn't care if he knew it either.. right?

Yet again Michael is torn from his thoughts from a sound right behind them.

"Hey Michael! Seems like you met the new kid, eh?" Lindsay playfully asks with a wink accompanied after.

Lindsay was basically Michaels best friend, she was funny, cool, pretty and an awesome person to hang out with, and Michael had to admit he had a crush on her for quite some time.  

"Yeah, seems that way." Michael replied and yanked his hand from Gavin once he noticed he was still holding it.

Lindsay let out a small laugh. "Yeah, surrrrrrre." She walked over to the back and set down her stuff.

"What did that mean?" Gavin asked sounding pretty curious. "Nothing, dumbass, I guess you are just an idiot." and with that Michael turned around and headed back for his desk.

By the time Michael sat down more and more students piled into the class and eventually so did the teacher.

"Hello class!"

"Hello Mr.Heyman.." The class responded back.

Mr.Heyman was a pretty cool teacher, he was always joking around with students and making everyone laugh, he could also be pretty cruel too though, like pairing people up with thier crushes or making the shy kids read the question to the longest one on the latest quiz, that was probably what made him scary.

"So class if you didn't know, we have a new student." Mr.Heyman gestures towards the front of the class where Gavin is sitting. "His name is Gavin Free, please treat him fair, as we do to everyone else." Gavin gives a shy wave as he sinks back into his chair. Everyone give their small gestures and pays thier attention back to the teacher.

20 minutes pass into the lesson before Michael remembers. Geoff. He looks around to make sure no one is looking, not like anyone would care and pulls out his phone.

**NEW MESSAGE(6); Geoff**

**Geoff: hey, idiot.**

**you gonna repond, dumbass?**

**phone taken away?**

**earth to michael.**

**mikkey wikkey**

**fuckin answer me, dick head!**

**  
**Michael rolls his eyes and starts typing.

**Contacts; Geoff**

**Me: Yeah dude, I'm here. I hate the new kid, he's clumsey.. and I just hate him, I feel like I want to shove him down the fucking stairs.**

**Geoff: yeah, I talked to him a bit earlier, its pretty funny how stupid he is.**

**Me: You piece of shit! You siad he wasn't that bad earlier!**

**Geoff: i didnt say that, dont put words in my mouth.**

**Me: Whatever at least he's on the other side of the room.**

"Michael, is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Michael snaps his head back up from his phone in shock, he's never been caught before, but beofre he can answer Mr.Heyman is by his desk with his phone in his hands.

Michael swallows hard as he watches his teachers eyes drag across the last few texts, oh god he's going to be in SO much trouble, but all his teacher does is smile as if he just found the way to destroy the earth and looked back down to Michael.

"Michael, why don't you move to the front so I can keep an eye on you.. hmm, Kara, why don't you switch Michael seats."

Of course Kara had to be sitting next to Gavin.

Michael sighs as he gets up and sits down at his new seat and glances over to Gavin who has a huge smug ass grin on his face.

"Hi Mi-cool!"

..This is gonna be a long year.


	2. Kicking off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Gavin seems to be in more than one class with him.. but maybe it isn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that not many people have seen this, but I am determined to finish it none the less. Sorry it took so long for the people who actually have read it, this chapter is kind of short, writers block sucks.

Class seemed to take forever, not to mention that Gavin was the most annoying kid Michael could ever imagine sitting next to.

_"Hey Micool, do you have a pencil?"_

_"Hey Micool, what is this lesson about?"_

_"Hey Micool, what page is the homework again?"_

_  
_Goddamn it was like the kid would die if he didn't say something every 5 minutes, thank god the class was finally over, at this moment Michael was standing at his locker getting his stuff for his next class, Geometry.

"Sup, bro?"

Michael almost jumped a foot in the air, I'm not shitting you.

"Jesus dude, calm down, it's just me."

"You scared the shit out of me, asshole."

"Yeah I'm good at that."

"Sooooo, how was Science, Geoff told me about the whole new kid thing, but you never replied back, something happen?"

"Teacher took my phone, and made me sit next to that piece of shit for the rest of the year. God I hate him so fucking much."

"Dude that blows, did you catch his name?"

"Yeah, his name is Gavin, he introduced himself to me, he better not think were friends, that's the last thing I want to come out of this."

"What about him is so bad exactly? I think you're over reacting."

"He's... just clumsey and stupid and.. I just don't like him."

Michael was blushing. BLUSHING. He turned back to his locker to get nothing, but he had to hide the heat he felt in his face, what the fuck is happening?

"Looks like someones got a crush to me." Ray said with a wink.

Before Michael could protest something interupted them.

_RING...RING...RING._

Michael looked around only to notice that he and Ray were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Shit were late!"

\-----

Michael and Ray made it to their next bell panting and a good pair of twenty something eyes staring at them.. one of them being the one and only Gavin fucking Free.

"You're late."

Mr.Hullum stated clear as day.

"Yeah, sorry sir, we were just getting our stuff from our lockers."

"Excuses, excuses, now take your seats."

Michael of course didn't notice Gavin until it was too late, again who would be sitting right next to him. Great. Fucking perfect.

"Nice to see you again, Micool." Gavin said with again that stupid smug grin on his face.

"Yeah.. yeah, whatever."

The rest of the bell went pretty smoothly until about have way through.

"Alright class you will be working with the person next to you for this paper, and share your opinions on the book, Gavin you may sit out on this one since you werent here to read it." Mr.Hulum explained as he held up 'Of Mice and Men.'

"No, no, I've read it, I had to read it at my old school too."

"Oh, great! Well you will be working with Michael then, okay class get to work!"

Before Michael could be upset he heard a desk scraping the floor, looking over just to notice that Gavin had his desk turned toward him, waiting for him to move his the exact same way, and he did trying not to seem like an asshole.

"Okay, Michael, so, first question. What was your favorite part of the book?"

"Fucking easy, the end, the rest was dull."

"Agreed. Pretty crappy book in my opinion.'

"Yeah! Everyone seemed to love it, I don't really see why, I found it pretty stupid actually."

"Finally someone agrees! People called me crazy for not liking it!"

"Me too!"

For the next couple questions they agreed completey with each other like the first, and soon enough the topic changed, and soon they were talking things from books, to tv shows, to movies, and eventually making it to video games, they found out that they both loved and hated the same things.. they also noticed that they only had one question actually finished and class only had 10 minutes left.

"Okay class, you should all be done, please hand in your papers to me."

"Shit."

"Oh, forgot about that."

Everyone walked up and turned in there papers and Gavin and Michael followed behind everyone.

"Papers please."

"Um.. we didn't finish it.."

"I gave you boys 20 minutes to do it, there were only 5 questions to do, how hard could it have been?"

"Sorry Mr.Hullum." They said in unison.

"You will finish this tomorrow, you are dismissed."

_RING...RING...RING_

Everyone started to dart out the door for thier lockers, even Mr.Hullum. Except Michael and Gavin who still stood in the classroom.

"So.. uh, Michael. You wanna hang out over at my place? We could play Halo or something." Michael noticed that Gavin seemed a bit nervous when asking the question. 

"Yeah sure, Gav. Sounds fun."

Gavin smiled instantly.

Maybe Gavin wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, chapter 3 will be available when I feel like writing it, and yes I did not like 'Of Mice and Men.' not my cup of tea.


	3. Prep Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin likes Michael... Michael likes Gavin.  
> While Gavin is able to confirm he is, Michael is a bit iffy.  
> ..  
> Oh and Ray is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but not many read this, so it's not that bad, right?  
> Anyway, it's not as long as I intended it to be, but well.. Here ya go.

Michael walked to his locker, leaving Gavin in the hallway amongst the large group of people practically hurling themselves out of the main doors.

Michael planned to get his stuff, make his way home, clean up a bit, eat, head to Gavins and do is homework when he got home later that night, well he imagined he would be there for quite some time anyway.

As he dug through his locker, plans still bustling around in his head he heard a voice behind him, he ignored it, couldn't be important, right? He was to busy thinking of what he and Gavin would do... was he really that excited that he blocked everything else out? More than that, he _wanted_ to.

"..Michael!"

Michael was startled to say the least, he jumped, hitting his head on the top of his locker and dropping his English book, revealing a hardly finished paper in the process.

"Goddamnit dude! Don't do that!"

".. I said your name at least a thousand times."

"Maybe I didn't hear you!"

"I was standing right next to you."

"Well... Sh-shut up."

Michael bent down, picking up his book and paper, taking a second to smile at the paper him and Gavin were supposed to finish but were way to caught up to even pay attention.

"You gonna buy that paper dinner first, Michael?"

Michael snapped out of his trance and glanced up at Ray.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Ray put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, man." Ray took a second to put his hands down but took one back up, scratching the back of his neck before speaking again. "So.. Uh, whats been up with you, lately? Been acting kind of strange."

"I-" Michael cut himself off, why was he acting weird? He hadn't noticed until now, not that he had been acting strange for long, just since he walked away from Gavin... Gavin. He was distracted once again, staring in the distance at nothing.

Ray looked behind himself before turning back and facing him once again. "What? Dude, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" It was probably a good thing he didn't notice Ray blushing and how his question sounded more like a statement.

Michael looked back at Ray, still reluctant to snap out of it, but did anyway. "I dont know.. I gotta go, I'll uh, see you later."

What  _was_ wrong with him? It seemed to ALWAYS be Gavin that brought him into the state, but he didn't want to believe it, even though he knew it was true, he kept himself thinking as he walked down the hall, managing to walk face first into the front door. "Fuck." He ignored the look he got from one of the teachers exiting the office and walked through door, of course, he missed his bus, well walking never hurt anyone right? As long as he was able to not bump into a pole that was clear as day.

\-----

Ray walked away in the other direction after Michael left him by his locker.

He knew why Michael was acting this way. A crush, it always was, he remembers his old best friend from his last school in New York who acted the same way when he was crushing on a girl.

He felt dissapointed and a little excited.

_It's not you, why would it be you? He's probably straight anyway, moron, theres no way he'd leave you stand there alone if it was you, now would he? Get over yourself._

Why did he let his negative thoughts take over his mind all the time? That, he would never know, all he knew, is for once.. He believed them.

He hung his head and trudged toward the library, piece and quiet is really all he needed right now, the teachers wouldnt mind, would they? Not like his parents cared if he was home late anyway.

Although before Ray could open the door he heard a loud thud and turned to look down the hallway to see Michael holding his nose by the door. "FUCK."

He couldn't help but smile before entering the library.

\-----

Gavin opened his front door, dashing in throwing his back pack on the couch and slaming the door before sprinting up stairs to get things ready. Boy, was he excited. He had a crush on Michael, he didn't even fight the feeling, there was no reason he should, he was openly gay... well Michael technically didnt know that, but what he doesnt know wont hurt him, right?

He went with his gut. Yeah, he'll be fine. He didn't expect Michael to like him back, he didn't really care though, being by him was already overwhelming and filled his heart with happiness, Michael didn't need to be head over heels for Gavin to be happy. A relationship would be a bit much so soon anyway. Maybe one day he'll tell him. This was not the time for heavy thinking right now, he needed to get things ready. Games, food, movies, anything Michael said he liked. This was his night. He wanted it to be PERFECT. As he went through his drawers, he found just what he was looking for, yeah, this was gonna be...top.

\-----

Michael rushed home, missing the bus and blanking out several times was not good towards his schedule.

As he got home, he ran straight to his room, ignoring his mothers daily questions; 'How was school?' 'You learn anything new?' 'Make any friends?' It was always different, well until there wasnt much left to be asked, his mom wouldn't be too happy for him ignoring her like that, but it's a price he had to pay, he wasted too much time already.

He scowered through his closet, tossing out shirts and pants each second. "Too tight." "Too big." "Too fancy." "Ripped." "Dirty." Why did he care to begin with? He had no clue.. Well he did, in way, but his brain refused to admit it. He pulled out his creeper shirt he bought a while ago, he never really wore it, but he knew how much Gavin liked Minecraft-creepers especially- it was a perfect fit, not too tight, not too lose, and perfectly clean, with that new smell still clinging to it. He smiled as he reached over to his dresser, grabbing his green beanie and pulling a fresh pair of jeans from it as well.

Todays gonna be...

\-----

"Top!"

Gavin yelled as he pulled out the case from his drawer.

A big smile swept across his face as he set it on his T.V. stand. Now. Time for step two, Gavin, again, smiled as he pulled out his cologne that he barely used. Ya know.. just to be safe.

Gavin pulled out his phone when he had finished his preparations, and one more spray, just to cover up his BO from running back and forth and texted out a simple message;

**To; Micool!**

**Me: You ready, Micoo? :)**

**\-----**

Michael smiled as he glanced at his phone.

**To; Gavvy Wavvy**

**Me: You bet. Be over soon! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I just noticed I make a lot of "text message" things in everything I write.. I can't help it! It makes a good segway, well for me anyway.


	4. The time has come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavins first hang-out, and a bit heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I have not updated sooner, schools stressful, and people are annoying.  
> Now enough excuses, enjoy~

Michael was excited to say the least, he walked down the block, smiling at his phone at the texts he and Gavin shared to keep him company on his long walk.

**Gavvy Wavvy;**

**Gav: Sweet! Be quick, I can't wait! :D**

**Me: You're such a child. The walks pretty long, asshole, be patient.**

**Gav: :(**

**Me: Baby.**

**Gav: Anyway, I have a surprise for you, so at least make that 'long walk' a quick walk, or slow run.. or fast run, doesn't matter to me ya knob.**

**Me: Surprise? Gav, you didn't. Really?**

**Gav: Yeah, I did, its nothing special.**

**Me: I bet its great.**

**Gav: Nah.**

**Me: Knob.**

**Gav: Nuh-uh! You're the knob!**

**  
**Michael snickered and shook his head; this idiot, goddamn. He was shook out his thoughts though as he heard his name being called, a very familiar voice.. a british one.

"Michael! Where ya going ya silly sausage? I live right here!"

Michael looked around as he noticed, yup he passed Gavin house by about twenty feet.

"Right. Oops."

Gavin just laughed and motioned for Michael to follow him up his drive way. That laugh.. that beautiful humble laugh. Michael did as he was told, following Gavin until he stopped right outside his door, when did they get into the house?

"I'm just warning you, my room might be a bit messy."

"Heh, couldn't beat mine."

Gavin just smiled and opened his door. His room was not messy in the slightest, a bit crowed? Yeah, but messy? I wouldn't say so. There was a single twin sized bed with a navy blue comforter, a bookshelf filled with different games and several controllers, a small tv opposite of the side of his bed, a closet; opened, with several sleeves sticking out of the bottom drawers, and several posters, halo related of course, covering his wall behind his bed, over all, not a bad set up.

"Messy? Yeah sure, whatever."

Gavin, again just smiled and not even a second later turned into a face that can not be described anything other than one of realisation. It was absolutely adorable.. wait. Adorable?! Michaels thoughts were short lived unfortunately, but at the sme time, fortunatly "OH! The surprise!" 

Gavin grabbed Michaels arm and pulled him over to the bed, where he sat him down on the edge and ran over to tv and began to reach into the small drawer under the stand it sat upon. the surprise, right. Michael tried tothin about what it could be, but he couldn't get the idea that Gavin actually had to sit him on his bed to show him, he kicked himself inwardly for some of the first thoughts that rushed in.

"TA-DA!"

Gavin yelled with that wonderful dopey grin apparent on his face. On the tv screen showed the main menu for none other than GTA V. Michael couldnt believe what he was seeing, GTA V?! It's only been out for a week! It was almost impossible to get one at the moment, especially if you're in the process of moving, he would never know how he got it, but when he asked all he got in reply was 'I know a guy.'

They played for a good 2 hours, their laughter ricocheting off every wall before they decided that they should take a break.

"So.. Who's Dan?" He had to ask, there were several pictures of Gavin and this 'Dan' on his nightstand, and even a few autographes on his Halo posters, was he like famous or some shit?

"Oh.. He's my good friend from England, he put his name on all my posters as a joke when he got them for as an addition to my irthday present a few years ago." He couldn't say much more, he couldn't tell Michael that Dan was his ex boyfriend and was one of the reasons if the only that he was glad to leave England. First of all, what if Michael didn't accept gays? and second, what if Michael did swing that way and DID like him but thought he still had a thing for Dan, I mean he did still have those pictures.. He was supposed to burn them, he planned to do it back in his own back yard in England... the first place they had their first kiss.. but he didn't have it in him, and now it's come to bite him in the butt.

"..Gavin?"

"..Huh, wh- yeah?"

"I said.. was he your best friend?"

"Yeah, he.. he was."

Michael nodded. "I bet you miss him, huh?"

Gavin couldn't help the angry scowl that came across his face. "No, no I don't, glad I'm not there anymore..with him. Screw him." He could feel his eyes swell a bit, these are the things he told himself on his trip over here, he cried everytime the thoughts came to him, but he coudn't let Michael see him cry, although it was too late, Michael made his way from the bed to floor, which Gavin ened up on when Michael pushed him off to distract him so he could blow up his stolen firetruck with a RPG and was too in the moment to get up on the bed again, and threw his arms around Gavin's shoulders, now he really couldn't stop and let the tears flow as he snuggled his head into Michaels neck.

"Sh, Gav, I got you." Michael wanted to know what made him so choked up, and decided against asking, this was obviously a rough subject for Gavin, he didn't want to make it anymore difficult for him.

After a while Gavin slowly backed off Michael with a small sniffle. "Sorry about that." Gavin said with a small laugh as he wiped the last tears from his puffy red eyes.

"It's alright, Gavin. You want to talk about it?" Michael asked with a hopeful small smile showing Gavin that he wont judge, no matter what.

Gavin smiled a little wider and nodded. "Yeah.. well, uh.. Dan's my.. ex boyfriend." Gavin waited for any look of disgust on Michaels face before continued, but he got none, so he continued. "...and I caught him cheating, he never apologized, never even talked to me about it, never said goodbye when he heard I was moving.."

Michael took him in his arms again and brushed his hands through his hair. "Oh god Gavin, I'm so sorry, he's a jerk and definitely doesn't deserve you."

Gavin was stunned at the statement, really? Dan didn't deserve HIM? That's nnot what everyone said.. without thinking Gavin backed out of Michaels hug and pressed his lips to his.

Michael was stunned but returned the kiss, was this really happening? Am I gay? Michael questioned himself but he didn't put much thought into it before telling himself, yup, I'm gay.

After what felt like forever Gavin broke the kiss and smiled at Michael who returned the smile.

"You smell good by the way."

Michael blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting to make the kiss happen this early, but I'm caught up in ThreeDaysGrace songs at the moment and wanted to make this chapter pretty sad and happy at the same time. c:  
> Stay tuned, and don't worry, I'm gonna help Ray find that special someone. c;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Errors? Feel free to tell me. I love feed back, makes my day! Or night since I'm a night owl, but ya know whatever you like to think. ;D


End file.
